


Let Your Sweet Thing Sway

by cherrybina



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybina/pseuds/cherrybina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy doesn't want to resist this any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Sweet Thing Sway

Looking back, Tommy can't pinpoint exactly when it happened. There's not one event that stands out in his mind as the tipping point — just a hundred tiny moments filled with touching that's not altogether innocent and suggestive glances that all add up to something so much bigger. By the time Adam kisses him on national television, Tommy is already long gone. Whether it's a fuck you to the critics, or just Adam being Adam — a force of nature on stage caught in the moment — it's still Adam's tongue in his mouth sucking the air right out of him, leaving him breathless and so giddy all he can do is laugh.

Tommy tries not to think about it at first. It has bad idea written all over in so many ways, but every day Adam is there in glitter and black leather, moving his body on stage and touching Tommy after, so impossible to ignore.

In another city in another hotel room after another performance that leaves him tense and hot and strung too tight, Tommy jerks off furiously, braced against the wall with one hand, too keyed up to sit down. The images flit through his head in rapid succession: Adam's fingers on his skin, Adam's breath on his neck, Adam's tongue in his mouth. When Tommy comes hard with the thought of Adam's hands on his body holding him down, he decides he's totally fucked.

Tommy's never been shy, but he doesn't exactly have a lot of experience with this kind of thing. He's not entirely sure what he's supposed to do next, so he waits and he waits until he catches Adam's eye across the stage during sound check and decides he can't wait any longer. Adam's smile is a little bit pretty and a lot dangerous and Tommy thinks, _fuck yes_.

The very next time they have a night free, Tommy takes a deep breath and knocks on Adam's door.

"Hey," Adam says when he opens the door.

"Can I come in?"

Adam opens the door all the way and Tommy moves past him into the room. It's bigger than his own — a suite, he thinks as he looks around — but other than that it's entirely nondescript: dark carpeting, bland artwork on the walls, an ugly flowered bedspread.

Tommy can feel Adam's gaze on him, and when he looks up, Adam is watching him thoughtfully.

"What's up?" Adam asks.

Tommy has been dancing the edge of this for weeks, and he doesn't want to fuck around any longer. "What's your deal?" he asks, meeting Adam's gaze dead on.

Adam smirks as if he's not at all surprised at the question. "What deal would that be?"

Tommy's never been afraid of confrontation, but he's also never felt the full force of Adam staring him down. "I want to know — " Tommy's throat is suddenly very dry, so he swallows hard and starts again. "I'm not — I mean, I don't…"

"You're not what?" Adam asks and steps toward Tommy, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You don't what?"

Tommy doesn't move away as Adam moves closer still, despite the way his heart is thumping in his chest. "I don't..." he says again.

"See, I think you do."

Adam is standing so close that Tommy can't come up with a proper reply. _Oh, fuck it all_, he thinks and grabs the front of Adam's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss.

Tommy knows what Adam's mouth feels like already, but this is different. The first time Adam had kissed him it had been fueled with adrenaline in front of millions of people, heated and frantic and over before Tommy had even realized what was going on. This time Adam kisses with focused intent, opening his mouth and licking his way into Tommy's, then easing back to suck on his lower lip.

Tommy's hard already — he has been since he decided to come to Adam's room in the first place — and he groans when Adam wraps his hands around Tommy's waist and pulls him close. Adam grinds against him as the kiss turns wet and filthy, his erection digging into Tommy's hip.

Before Tommy can work out what comes next, Adam shoves him down on the bed, popping the button of Tommy's jeans, and yanking them down his legs. When Adam moves away to take off his own clothes, Tommy strips off his shirt and stretches out on his back. Once he's naked, Adam crawls over Tommy on his hands and knees and leans in, pressing his mouth to Tommy's neck.

"You want this?" Adam asks, his voice low and dirty in Tommy's ear.

"Yeah," Tommy gasps as Adam's cock slides against his own. "I came here, didn't I?"

Adam pulls back and grins wickedly. "Roll over."

Tommy goes onto his stomach and braces himself on his elbows. His blood is burning hot under his skin and he feels totally exposed like this — naked in Adam's bed, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. He jumps a little when Adam presses down again, but then Adam sucks a sloppy wet kiss to the back of his neck and rubs his cock along the cleft of his ass, and Tommy can only moan and rock back into it.

Adam's mouth moves lower, kissing a path down along Tommy's spine, not stopping even as he reaches the swell of his ass. It's not until Tommy feels Adam spreading him open that he realizes where Adam's mouth is headed, and he hisses and jerks forward.

"Easy," Adam says with a low chuckle, and he wraps his hands around Tommy's hips, pulling him back toward him. "I promise you'll like this."

Tommy gasps at the first touch of Adam's tongue. Adam licks soft, wet circles around his hole, and Tommy can't keep quiet at that, moaning loudly as he clutches the sheets. Adam slides his thumbs between Tommy's cheeks, spreading him even wider as he nudges Tommy's knees apart.

The easy slide of Adam's tongue over his hole gets more insistent, pressing in a little more with each pass, and then Adam hooks his arms around Tommy's thighs and holds him still, pushing his tongue in all the way. Tommy can't help but let out a needy sound at the feel of Adam's tongue inside him, hot and wet and so soft. Adam licks into him, working Tommy open, and all Tommy can do is whimper into the sheets and push back against Adam's face as Adam fucks into him with his tongue.

Tommy feels the heat racing up his spine and building at the back of his neck that means he's getting close. For a moment Tommy thinks this is it — he's going to come with Adam's tongue inside him, without even touching his cock, but either Adam is that good at reading Tommy or he has fucking amazing timing, because he pulls away just as Tommy thinks it's all over.

"I told you you'd like it," Adam says, his voice smug as Tommy slumps into the mattress.

Tommy doesn't even bother with a reply; instead he looks back over his shoulder at Adam. "Fuck me."

The smirk disappears from Adam's lips and he blinks heavily down at Tommy. "Yeah? You want it?" he asks, his voice thick.

"Do it," Tommy says, turning his face back into the pillows and lifting up onto his knees again. "Fuck me."

The heat from Adam's body disappears for a moment, and then it's back and Tommy hears a soft click. A moment later, Adam's slippery fingers move down the cleft of Tommy's ass, rubbing circles over his hole. Tommy is still open and wet from Adam's mouth and the first finger slides in all at once with no resistance. Adam adds another finger, moving them in and out and twisting gently.

It's not a totally new sensation. Tommy has touched himself like this plenty of times while he jerked off, fucking himself on his own hand until he came hard at the thought of something more inside him. But nothing could have prepared him for the feel of Adam's wet fingers sliding in and out, fucking him open, and Tommy groans and rolls his hips into it.

Adam pulls his fingers out a moment later, and then Tommy hears the tear of the condom wrapper. When Adam spreads him open again, Tommy feels something pushing against his hole, stiffer than Adam's tongue and so much bigger than his fingers.

Tommy fists his hands in the sheets when Adam pushes the head in. He knows Adam's cock is big, but for a panicked second he thinks it's too big — it's not going to fit, there's no way he can take it. Adam doesn't rush it; he just squeezes one of his hands on Tommy's hip and uses the thumb on his other hand to rub gently along the edge of Tommy's hole where he's stretched wide around Adam's cock.

"C'mon, Tommy. Relax for me."

Tommy takes a deep breath and forces himself to unclench his hands from the sheets and let his whole body go limp.

"That's it." Adam says as he pushes in a little more. "_Fuck_, you feel so good."

Tommy's whole body trembles with his face buried in the pillows as Adam slides in the rest of the way until his hips flush are against Tommy's ass. The air suddenly seems thick and heavy, and Tommy can hardly breathe at the feel of Adam's cock deep inside, filling him up. Adam's hands curl around Tommy's hips and he pulls out slowly, then presses back in. Tommy lets out a groan — it hurts a little, but it's almost totally eclipsed by how good it feels. When Adam thrusts again, harder this time, Tommy lifts his hips and rocks back into it, the pain totally forgotten.

Adam's easy pace doesn't last, and soon he's fucking Tommy hard, his fingers digging into Tommy's waist as his hips snap forward. Tommy arches up to meet him, moaning as Adam's cock slides thick and hot inside him. When Adam wraps one hand around Tommy's cock and strokes in time with his thrusts, Tommy stops trying to keep pace and just lets Adam move for them both.

"I wanna feel you come for me," Adam says, his voice breathless.

Tommy's so close — his hips jerk erratically, back onto Adam's cock and forward into his fist, and when Adam rubs his thumb over the wet slit of Tommy's cock, it's all over. Tommy's hips stutter, and he comes all over Adam's hand, moaning into the pillows. Adam grunts into the back of Tommy's neck and thrusts two more times before going still.

Tommy can't hold himself up any longer, and he collapses into the mattress. Adam lays against him for a moment, a hot heavy weight along his back, then lifts up and pulls out. After discarding the condom, Adam flops back down onto the bed. Tommy lifts his face out of the pillows and sees Adam grinning at him.

"What?" Tommy asks.

"Took you long enough."

"_Me_? What about you?"

Adam's smile falters a bit. "I always wait for the straight boys to move first."

"What about when I said you could rub yourself all over me?"

"It doesn't count when it's for a video. Then it's just — art."

Tommy laughs at that. "It was something, anyway."

"How about when I shoved my tongue down your throat? That wasn't obvious?" Adam asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it was just you trying to make a statement. Or send a message or something. Whatever."

"It _was_ a message."

Tommy frowns. "But, you just said…"

"Oh, Tommy," Adam interrupts with a sigh. "So pretty, but so dumb."

Tommy's about to protest, but then Adam rolls on top of him and catches Tommy's hands in his own. "It was a message for _you_," Adam says, then presses his lips to Tommy's kissing him soft and sweet.

With Adam's mouth on his, it all comes together and slots into place. Tommy pulls back, smiling up at Adam. "Oh."

Adam just shakes his head. "It's good that you're pretty," he says and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
